


Laundry Day

by ponfarts



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponfarts/pseuds/ponfarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr: Dorian likes to watch John do mundane things, like laundry and brushing teeth and clipping nails. John thinks it's weird, but he let's Dorian hang around anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

"Dorian," John gave an exasperated huff, tossing a half ass folded shirt into a laundry basket. "How many times do I have to tell you, it really bugs me when you stare at me like that."

Dorian reached into the basket and refolded the shirt, placing it neatly on top of the others that he had done the same to. “Forgive me, my friend. I just find it very interesting to observe your mannerisms in situations outside of work.”

John huffed, throwing another shirt into the basket. “What is so interesting about folding laundry?”

"Not the laundry. You. Watching you is what I find intriguing."

John made a small noise, turning away from Dorian to pull more clothes toward him, but mostly to hide the small grin on his face. “And what is so damn intriguing about me?”

Dorian was silent for a moment, hands still folded around one of John’s black t-shirts. He slid the material between his finger tips, which flickered blue as the shirt left traces of John’s scent on Dorian’s bio-scanners.

"The way you move."

John rolled his eyes. “That’s very profound, Dorian, thank you.”

"That’s not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" John turned fully to Dorian, shifting his body weight to his real leg. "Because frankly, it makes me really uncomfortable the way you just seem to look right through me."

Dorian smiled softly. “That’s what I mean.” He blinked, his face lighting up just as his fingers did before. “When we’re on duty, your body is so tense, almost like you’re prepared for the worst. But when you’re off duty, you are much more relaxed.”

John’s brow furrowed, giving his tell-tell snarky huff. “Maybe because I am relaxed?”

"No, it’s different." Dorian set the shirt down, and moved closer to John, who stayed still except his eyes, which flicked down and back up Dorian’s frame, reading his movement. "Just now, while you were folding your clothes, you seemed at ease, but almost in a painful kind of way."

John stiffened, biting his cheek. “You should be a poet, Dorian. It suits you.”

Dorian canted his head, watching John’s face, his vitals playing across his scanners. “And I know why that is.”

John sneered, turning away from Dorian. “Oh, do you now?”

"You don’t like to be seen as handicap, because of your leg. You refuse to think you are, especially on duty. And it’s obvious, my friend. You don’t want to be seen weak at work. But when you’re home, alone, you have no one to act for, so you let your guard down."

John blinked, taking sharp breath. He felt something twist inside of him. He turned away from Dorian, pulling a pair of pants out of the pile of clothes and hastily folding them up.

"Very perceptive, Dorian." His voice was quiet and gruff as his hands wrung themselves around the jeans. A stiff silence fell between them.

"John…"

"What?" John snapped his gaze to Dorian, eyes burning bright, and his hands stayed clenched tight.

"You don’t have to put a front up for me."

John stared, stunned, at his partner. Dorian was watching him with those electric steel eyes of his, his face blinking blue has he monitored John’s vitals. He swallowed passed the lump in his throat and tossed the pants to Dorian.

"Note taken. Now are you going to help me finish or not?"

Dorian gave a soft smile, neatly folding the pants and adding them to the rest.

"Anything for you, my friend."


End file.
